


hardrives, hardrives, hardrives

by primuswhore



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore
Summary: bill has a surprise for steve, but steve hates surprisesthis is basically like @EpicDerpofDerpness (PhoenixUnending) 's fic so go read their's!!!
Relationships: Bill Gates/Steve Jobs
Kudos: 5





	hardrives, hardrives, hardrives

**Author's Note:**

> lol im fighting demons rn

It was date night. Steve followed the trail of floppy disks, USB's and broken DVD's that eventually lead to Bill's house. Bill was creative when he wanted to be, this is one of the things that sold that idea.

"Bill?" he said entering the house "I swear to god, don't do this surprising shit to me man"

Turns out all of the floppy disks and shit were all throughout the house. It was nice but sort of a nuisance. They lead up the stairs, all of that stuff was everywhere.

Steve contemplating going up the stairs, Bill was unpredictable, which could helpful but annoying at times. The last time Bill did something like this, he came out from a closet and scared the hell out of him.

He had flowers with him, in it were mini circuit boards and a note. He put them behind his back and made the trip upstairs.

Steve walked to then end of the hall and stopped in front of the door, took a breath, and made the cross symbol across his chest, and entered.

"Hey, these are fo- GODDAMN!" Steve said shouting, and dropping the flowers to cover his face. He was sort of known for doing that

"Hey, how you doing?" Bill said grinning, laying on the bed only in a pair of boxers seductively 

"Those are nice flowers, let me see them" Bill said motioning for Steve to hand them to him

He finally took his hand away from his face and stared. Huh, he actually looked good, he always looked good

"Earth to Steven, come in Steven. If you want, you can get between my legs instead of just staring at them."

He rolled his eyes "I was getting to that." He stepped over more floppy disks and things and went over to Bill's computer. He took out a floppy disk from his back pocket and tired inserting in the floppy drive

"I have to do a few things or else more people will be up my ass, it wont take long"

Bill smiled. "I'd like to be in your ass." He turned to face Steve, but his back was facing him

Steve stopped and turned around in the chair, blank faced. He got up, walked around the bed, and started digging in the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms and tossed them to Bill.

"Hold those, I'll be done in 15"

"You're no fun, why not be more casual and ditch the suits every once in a while." Bill said looking at the box 

Steve cut on the computer, and waited for the screen to light up. "What. You don't like my suits and ties? I always thought you did."

"I do, all of your pants make your ass look fat, so that's a plus." 

"That's all you got? Really? That my pants make my ass look fat? Wow, thanks."

Bill made a sarcastic gasp. "That's not all. You look nice in your suits but you have a nice body, show it off sometimes!"

"Noted." Steve said grapping a pencil and tapping it against his head. "I'll consider it. Thanks Bill."

Bill got up and picked up the flowers from the floor, running his hand through them. "These are nice, did you put the circuit boards in here?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd like them."

The screen finally cut on. Steve attempted again to put the floppy disk in the floppy drive, this time doing it repeatedly. Bill took note of that.

"You want my hardrive?" Bill asked

"Cocky bastard." Steve scoffed "Yeah, I do, but I have to get this done."

"What's the status of your hardrive? Is it okay where it is?" He asked

Steve shuffled in his seat at the thought of the question. He finally got the disk in there, and started typing. "It's hard. It's been like that for about, five minutes."

"Let's do a transfer then. Our options on how to do so are unlimited."

Steve paused. "What about viruses?"

"Pfft, viruses." Bill threw the box of condoms at Steve, hitting the back of his head. "We have protection and backup protection."

Steve turned around. "Great! Suddenly I don't have any work." He said getting up.

He picked up the box and threw it back at Bill. "Let's start solving this thing."

"I love it when you're technical with me Steven"


End file.
